I'm in feudal Japan! Why? Cause I am!
by Aru Jinko
Summary: Eliza lives a pretty boring life(besides the fact she has a pitbull puppy:3) but that all changes when...a well sprouts up in the middle of her room! YUP! And not just any well, the bone eaters well. From inuyasha. Her very first anime she watched, and loved. Find out what happens on her trip to the world of INUYASHA!
1. Chapter 1

I know I already wrote this, but I wanted to make some changes _ I didntlikethe stupid cliff hanger! It was really crappy! (And I doubt it was a cliff hanger to you guys) so...yea. R&R please!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Ello! I'm Eliza, an I'm love the anime inuyasha.

Why, you ask.

BECAUSE I DO!

Its just that awesome.

Even Though Inuyasha IS a two timer.

Well, I was sitting on the couch, petting Maya(who was laying on my lap, that effin adorBle puppy!) as usual, I had my iPad. You almost never saw me wih out it (unless you were my mom or dad, which I would hide it from them because they would most likely take it way telling me to "call up my friends" as if I had any) I went to safari which had me on a tab with the Inuyasha manga (since I felt like reading the manga, even though I watched the whole anime c: ) I started reading it, wishing I could be in feudal Japan. I would have taken everything in differently then Kagome, though, most likely since she's a normal high school girl, and im a 'loner' tween girl. Id probably play with Inuyashas ears a lot, and if he looked like he was about to hit me, I would just say 'sit' and problem solved! But I probably would hang out wih sesshomaru just cuz he's sexy and awesome like tha- 'aww, flip, I sound like a creeper' I thought to myself. I try not to call guys, expessialy anime guys, sexy...cause it just sounds plain wrong...and weird.

I felt like watching the animated version of inuyasha so I closed safari and went to YouTube.  
I also went upstairs to my room since it was getting to hot downstairs, and I have AC in my room.  
I went up the stairs, basically running since walking up the stairs felt weird, and reached my room. It wasn't large, nor was it big. It was in the shape of a rectangle, and my parents king sized bed would take up almost half the room, give or take a few inches. There were papers everywhere,since I keep every paper I drew on,and my desk had piles of suff on it, not bothering to keep track of what all the stuff is. The stand/mini desk thingy next to my full size bed had a blue lamp, pencils, pens, colored pencils and pencil shavings all over.

Yeah, I really should clean it up soon since I like cleaness, but ima lazy procrastinator that can't be bothered with such things. (cue the sigh) yup, I'm a pretty sad being, but whatever. (not literally sad...if ya know what I mean by what I said)

I started watching the first episode, then The second...then the next thing I knew, inuyasha was fighting sesshomaru for the tetsuoaga (I have no clue how to spell it) I thought about how cool and awesome it must be to go to feudal Japan, and even modern Japan (I always wanted to go there, but I live in duh USA)  
"geez, why are anime guys so good looking!" I said to myself. I couldn't help it. I don't really have anyone to talk to. "I wish I could go to feudal Japan, I'd like it more then Kagome since she acctually wants to study hard...*sigh*"  
Yeah, did I mention I don't like school?

I felt like I watched enough inuyasha for the day, and decided to go to bed (since it was 8 at night)  
I took my long black/brown hair out of the ponytail, and laid down on my bed. I sighed again. This time because Maya was barking and whining at my closed door, wanting to hop onto my bed. But soon, I heard my brothers voice and maya went and chased after him. 'thank goodness' I thought. Now I can day dream all I want.

Then all of a sudden everything started shaking. "Oh for the love of god...DON'T TELL ME THIS AN EARTHQUAKE!" my voice wasn't serious at all though, since we never get earthquakes, and there not common at all.

Wait a second..."What the fu-"

By the way, I didn't swear.

"WHAT THE FUDGE IS THIS!?,!" okay...stupid question.

I knew what it was.

It was the old bone eaters well from inuyasha.  
'wait...does this mean I can go to feudal Japan!' I thought excitedly.  
If It did, that would be so amazing.  
And even better if i could meet sesshomaru and inuyasha.

The well sprouted from the ground and was in the middle of my room. I don't think anyone heard or felt the earth quake because I could here my brothers swearing at there shooting games they play on the computer(I don't bother to remember what the games are called)

Then I saw this animal that had 5 tails and was midnight black, with red stripes running up its back. It was really cute and fluffy, and looked like a fox. Or something mixed between a dog and cat(which brings me back to a fox)  
It started walking on the well, around on is edges, leaving a trail of blood red dust behind(that sort of also looked like sparkes) "woah, CUTE!" cue the girly squeal (if I was even capable of doing such a voice) "aww, it's so adorable!" I said in the voice you use to talk to babies or puppies. I went to pet it, but it then jumped into the well, and just my luck, I tripped like my clumsy self, and fell in after it.

PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN ADD ON!  
So...yeah.

An I think this could be a romance, since sesshomaru IS a pedophile.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, the last chapter wuz short cuz it was...so yeah...

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! But it would be awesome if I did, I'd be touching his ears all day c:

"ugh...my head..." I had a headache, probably because I was screaming so loud, even though I knew I wouldn't hit the bottom of the well. Instead, I was floating. Then, I was at the bottom of the bone eaters well...in feudal Japan. "yus!" I said to myself.

But then I thought things completely through. I was by myself. With no protection. In feudal Japan. Where there are lots of yokai.

Oh well, I'll deal with all that later.

I started climbing up the well, which wasnt that easy since I'm not that strong 'geez, I should lose some weight' I thought to myself. It's not that I'm fat...but I'm not skinny either. I'm sorta in between chubby and skinny, mostly toward skinny though since I eat relatively healthy.

Anyways, I climbed over the edge and put myself in a sitting position. The animal was still circling the edge of the well, then noticed I was in the way, but it just layed on top of my lap. It was no bigger than my head, and was adorable as ever. "I have you to thank for this" I muttered, but not angrily. I was sorta happy I was in feudal Japan, in the world of inuyasha, but something didn't feel right. The animal (okay, I'm gonna call it a fox from now on) the fox got up from my lap and jumped down on to the ground, making this adorable sound when it's paws hit the ground. It then started running into the forest, and being my curious self, I followed after it.

It ran pretty fast, which sucked for me because I hated running, but I continued to follow. It then stopped, and so did I, trying to catch my breath. Then i looked up and saw why something didn't feel right. Inuyasha was still on the tree, looking peaceful as if he was just sleeping. "So he hasn't awokened yet, has he..." But...it didn't bother me much.

So I did what an normal person would do.

I played with his ears.

For who knows how long.

I'll try to finish this later

I just wanted to get something out to you guys...so enjoy!


End file.
